The Dark Revival
(Many years after the poison jungle) Tsunami: I WILL CHEAT YOUR FATE AND SLOWLY KILL YOU ALL MWAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAA Clay: STARFLIGHT DID YOU GIVE HER COFFEE AGAIN??? Starflight: No! She must have gotten into the emergency coffee stash!!! Tsunami: IT WAS SO EASY TO FIND YOU ALL DIE NOW MWAAAHAAAHAAA Sunny: -whispers- Quick! Back Into the secret cave Tsunami doesn't know about! Tsunami: I CAN HEAR YOU Starflight: What are we going to do about Tsunami? Glory: Put her down. It’s the only way. PLEASE LET ME DO IT PLEASE Sunny: NOOOOOO WE AREN’T KILLING HER Clay: Maybe we can knock her unconscious and tie her up when she’s sleeping. Starflight: You’re forgetting that coffee makes it hard to sleep. Clay: No I didn’t. You didn’t mention that. Starflight: ……… Glory: Lets hit her on the head REALLY HARD. I WANT TO DO IT!!! Sunny: NOOOOO Clay: I’ll do it. Clay: (comes out of secret cave) Tsunami: CLAAAAAY I CAN HEEEAAAAR YOOOOUUUU Clay: (knocks Tsunami unconscious and ties her up) A few days later… Clay: Whoa. (looks in horror at the mess of broken ropes and vines) (PART 2) Glory: We should have used chains instead. Sunny: No! That would remind her of before we escaped the cave!!! Clay: I agree with Sunny. We can't do that to her. Sunny: THAT'S WHAT I SAID Glory: FIIINE. Let's just have Turtle pop her back up here. Turtle: Yeah.... About that..... Glory: What??? Turtle: Well.... The soul spell keeps me from affecting any dragons free will. Bringing her here will affect her free will. Glory: -breathes heavily- Starflight: Uh-oh. Glory: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (PART 3) Sunny: ……… Glory: Sunny? Are you okay? (Waves talons in front of Sunny’s face) Sunny: (doesn’t react) Clay: …she’s been like that all day… Starflight: Sunny! Sunny, can you hear me? Sunny! (Starts crying) Glory: Starflight, get yourself together. Fatespeaker: Oh! I’m having a VISION! I foresee the strange SandWing gets better! There, why don’t you cry whenever I act like that? Starflight: (in between sobs) You—never—act—like—this. Fatespeaker: Hmph. Glory: Turtle, I am going to rip that enchanted thing off you so hard— Turtle: I have an idea. Let’s not do that. Thorn: Poor little Beetle. Glory: Whoa, who invited her? Clay: I did. Sunny is her daughter, remember? Glory: I remembered. (Makes mental note to remember next time) Thorn: (kneels down) Sunny, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this? Sunny: She—she—Tsunami—prey center— Glory: Well done. That’s more than she’s said all day. Clay: Tsunami? It’s been a week since she escaped… Thorn: You kidnapped your own friend?! Clay: Long story. Sunny: WAIT! I NEED TO TELL YOU OR WE'LL ALL DIE! Starflight: (gets his tears in control) I’m listening, Sunny. Fatespeaker: I HAVE A VISION THAT— Turtle: Sunny’s talking right now. Sunny: I—I was getting food for Clay… Clay: I remember that part. I…I was too hungry to drag myself there. Sunny: And—that’s when I saw— Fatespeaker: Tsunami in the Prey Center? I knew it; my vision was correct. Sunny: No! (Starts sobbing as much as Starflight) Thorn: Sunny, it’s okay. Just tell us what you saw. Sunny: It—the place was all messed up. All the prey was gone. There were smudges of dark red all over the place. And—and written on the wall, in blood, there was a note— Turtle: And? What did it say? Sunny: It said, The dragonets are next. (PART 4) Infinite walks in infinite: Guys this is actually something else I saw it when she attacked me this is not a cause of coffee this is something darker... Sunny runs up and hugs Infinite Sunny: you came back *sob* Infinite hugging her back: I see you missed me. Sunny: Yes very much. Glory: Infinite you were saying Infinite: yes yes this is something else she is not herself she is being controlled by the devil herself she is being controlled by Scarlett. (PART 5) Sunny: -stares into open space again- Starflight: SUNNY DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN -starts to sob again- Sunny: Starflight calm down. I was just thinking... Infinite: What??? Sunny: When you were possessed by Seeraphine, um, how... did you get rid of him? Infinite: -blushes- All I remember is that I thought of you. You broke me free, even If you didn't know it. Sunny: ..... -turns bright pink- Glory: AWWWWWWWW, alright, let's skip the sappy stuff. What do you mean? Clay: I think he's saying if we just get Tsunami to think or see Riptide somehow... We might be able to free her. Infinite: Yup. But there's an issue with that. Thorn: What is it? Infinite: We can't bring Riptide to her. Scarlet will rip him to shreds faster that you can say Camel spit. Clay: Sooo... How exactly do we get her to see him??? Sunny: I think I know. And you might not like it. Thorn and Glory: What? Sunny: We use a dreamvisitor. (PART 6) Infinite: That could work let's give it a tr.... Scarlet: Oh you really think I don't know about you or you really think there's nothing I can do Infinite: You demon stay away from my friends. Sunny: Infinite. Infinite: Run Everyone left except Sunny Infinite: Sunny I said run Sunny: I am not going to lose you again. Scarlet: How cute love but Infinite you are the real monster here Infinite: No your lying. Sunny: Infinite is not a monster. Scarlet: oooo you haven't told them your little secret listen girl do you really thinks Seeraphine forced him to do a genocide. No he did it all on his own. Sunny: Infinite is that true Infinite: No... I... dont know anymore I...I RRRRR Infinite used his Red GB Blaster No Effect Scarlet: can't you see your friend is now my ALL MY, AND YOU ALL HAVE FALLEN IN TO OWER CLAWS OF SORROW. ITS YOU SOULS IS WHAT YOU OWE US. (PART 7) Clay: (bursts inside panting) THAT WAS TOO CLOSE. Thorn: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WE JUST LEFT SUNNY THERE. Starflight: AND Infinite. Thorn: Yeah, him too, BUT HES NOT MY SON. Glory: We need to rescue both of them. Fatespeaker: You’re back! And alive! WHAT THE THREE MOONS HAPPENED?! Turtle: Queen Scarlet captured Infinite and Sunny! Clay: We think. Glory: Why did we LEAVE THEM THERE?! Turtle: Uh, because Infinite told us to run? And that queen scares me. Thorn: WpWE GOT TO GET BEETLE BACK. Glory: AND Infinite. Don’t you care that your future son-in-law is captured? Thorn: WHAT?! Clay: I take it you didn’t tell her Infinite and Sunny are dating. Thorn: I AM GOING TO THROW HIM OFF A MOUNTAIN Starflight: Save the overprotective mom for later. Turtle: We need reinforcements! Thorn: I’ll get my Outclaws…we’ll still be outnumbered, though. (Strange dragon with four wings instead of two and glowing wrists comes out of the shadows) Strange dragon: You’ll need an army. Clay: (gasps) Starflight: S-stay back. I-I have awesome powers!—and stuff. Strange dragon: Relax. I have the very thing to help you. My name is Spider. I’m a SilkWing. I come from a distant continent called Pantala. Glory: Wow, I feel so much more safe. Spider: I only want to help you. I have a group of secret freedom fighters called the Chrysalis. It was originally a SilkWing group, but we have LeafWings, too, and HiveWings—the ones who escaped the Othermind. We can help you. Glory: Nope. I don’t feel it. Don’t trust her. Turtle: But we need everyone we can get. I’ll contact my mother and convince her to send her army over here. Thorn: She won’t do that. She’ll only send a unit of soldiers and keep the rest to keep the kingdom safe. It’s what I would do. Glory: And I’ll send as many RainWing fighters over as I can. It still won’t be enough… Spider: From the way I see it, you don’t have very many options. I promise you can trust me. Also, my flamesilk can be helpful. Turtle: Uh, flamesilk? Spider: This. (Flamesilk comes out of her wrists) Clay: WHOA Fatespeaker: THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME I had a vision about you, you know. Starflight: Don’t believe her. Her visions are fake. Fatespeaker: ITS NOT FAKE! My vision started something like this: Turn your eyes, your wings, your Fire to the land across the sea… Starflight: Totally fake. Spider: So? Do we have a deal? I can help you. And you…you can help the Chrysalis take back their home in Pantala. Right now, it’s been taken over by a pant called The Othermind. Thorn: We have a deal. Glory: You don’t speak for all of us. Clay: I’m in. Starflight: I’m in. Turtle: I’m in. Fatespeaker: (still saying the prophecy) OPEN YOUR HEARTS, YOUR MINDS, YOUR WINGS TO THE DRAGONS WHO FLEE FROM THE HIVE… Glory: (sighs) Then I guess I’m in too. (PART 8) Infinite: I don't know what your game is Scarlet but the game ends here. Scarlet: Do you really think I'm alone there's someone else who would like to get even with you. *Seeraphine Flies in and punches Infinite* Sunny runs over to Infinite: INFINITE are you ok. Infinite: I am going to kick the crap out of whoever did….that Seeraphine: Miss me Infinite: No you can't be here, Sunny get behind me. *Sunny gets behind Infinite* Seeraphine: And yet I am and I see you are in love with that freck Infinite: SHE IS NOT A FRECK YOU ARE A FRECK. Sunny: Infinite calm down he is just trying to get into your head. Seeraphine: SHUT UP, Infinite you think everyone will forgive you for what you did no I'm the only one who accepted you for who you are you commit genocide all by yourself. Infinite: No it's not true I...I...I *Breaks down crying* Sunny: Infinite Infinite: I...I...I (PART 9) Clay: …I’m not good at math… Starflight: OK, look. It’s Queen Coral’s army, plus Queen Thorn’s army, plus Glory’s army, plus The Chrysalis against Scarlet’s army of demons. Thorn: In other words, we’re greatly outnumbered. Moon: Especially if Seeraphine is working with Scarlet. Starflight: Whoa, Seeraphine?! Thorn: We’re doomed. Clay: Wait, isn’t Infinite and Seeraphine the same dragon? Starflight: No. Seeraphine was a real dragon who possessed Infinite. Moon: Pretty normal for us. Qibli: Uh, hey. Starflight: Um, I only invited Moon, not you…no offense. Qibli: Where Moon goes, I go. Winter: And I. Kinkajou: Aaaaaaaaaaand ME! Turtle: KINKAJOU! Go home. You’ll be safer. Kinkajou: ABSOLUTELY NOT. Qibli: Wait, Turtle, can’t you just stop Seeraphine and Scarlet? Turtle: Well, there’s this magic soul spell on me that happens to be YOUR IDEA. Qibli: Oh, right. Spider: How’s it going? Kinkajou: ACK! Weird dragon alert! Moon: Kinkajou, this is Spider. She’s a SilkWing from Pantala. Spider: How do you know that? Moon: I had a vision about you. Ture your eyes, your wings, you fire to the land across the sea… Starflight: Wasn’t that Fatespeaker’s vision? Moon: She took it from me. She can’t actually see the future. Spider: Huh. So…you can see the future like Clearsight? Moon: You know about Clearsight? Spider: Never mind. Are we ready to march? Thorn: Yes. Glory: Yes. Turtle: …Mom hasn’t given the order yet… Coral: I SAY YES. Turtle: Then yes. Thorn: Then let us march. (a long trip to Queen Scarlet’s hideout later…) Glory: Where is she? I have some venom with her name on it… Starflight: SUNNY? Qibli: Quiet! They might hear you… Moon: I’m going to see where they are with my mind abilities. (Reads everyone’s mind) Winter’s mind: Maybe if I save them, Moon will choose me. Qibli’s mind: What does she think? It must be so weird with mind reading abilities… Kinkajou’s mind: Glittery IceWings and rescue missions and OMG THIS IS AWESOME. Moon: I don’t hear Scarlet’s mind…or Seeraphine’s…they must have skyfire. Sunny’s mind: Is it true? Is it really true? DON’T GIVE UP, INFINITE, DON’T YOU DARE GIVE IN TO HER. Infinite's mind: *Fant screaming* Moon: Wait! I can hear Sunny! And Infinite…but just a little bit… Glory: Which way? Moon: This way! (They all turn one direction to find Scarlet, Sunny, Seeraphine, and Infinite) Kinkajou: YIKES! You. Are. Creepy. Ya know that? Seeraphine: I’ve always known that. You can be the first to die. Scarlet: Seeraphine! (Elbows Seeraphine) Scarlet: Welcome to my hideout! And just one little warning: you are about to die. (PART 10) Down in Scarlet’s dungeon… Clay: So we’re back here again. Sunny: But I’m not in a giant birdcage. Clay: I’m not in a prison like 100 feet in the air. Gypsy: What the three moons are you talking about?! Sunny: Long story. Glory: Mph-MPPPPPHHHHHH. Winter: Just our luck. The famous venom-spitter of the dragonets is gagged. Moon: Not really surprising, after what Glory did to Scarlet. Qibli: Uh, where’s Thorn and the army? Clay: Waiting for our signal. Except NOW we've been captured and our wings are tied. Spider: Not mine. Clay: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat Spider: I have four of them. Clay: So you can fly us out of here! Spider: Um, no. Dislocated wing. Clay: Oh. Flamesilk? Spider: (holds up wrists, which have large metal chains on them) That’s a no, too. Glory: SCMMMMMMHH DMMMMMMHH Turtle: What did she say? Kinkajou: I think she said, ‘Sally dinner.’ Turtle: Why would she say that? Kinkajou: I’m huuuuuuuuuungry and there’s no suuuuuuuuuuuuun. Clay: Starving. Winter: I think she said, ‘Stupid dragon.’ Sunny: And why would she say THAT?! Winter: Because that describes Kinkajou. Kinkajou: HEY! Moon: She said, ‘Scarlet die.’ Turtle: Oooooooooohhhhhhhh. Mind reading abilities. Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Spider: I HAVE AN IDEA TO ESCAPE. Clay: YES FOOD Spider: So here’s how it goes (part 11) After using the flamesilk to escape Moon: Ok we are free lets... (Sunny startes run) Starflight: Sunny were are you going? Sunny: I am going to find Infinite. Glory runs after Sunny Glory: You guys go get everone eles. Clay: Ok Glory catches Sunny Glory: Sunny You could be running into a trap we dont know what other demons are out there. Sunny breaks free Sunny: I dont care I am not going to lose Infinite. Glory: Ok Sunny I am just curious do you really love Infinite after everthing he did. Sunny: Yes I love him sure he did some bad things but I believe that he regret everything he did and he want to start over, and... and... Glory: And what? Sunny: I want him by me side for the rest of ower lives, me and him have been talking about well... Glory: What? Sunny: Having a dragonet. (Part 12) Sunny: SCARLET! Where’s Infinite? Scarlet: WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF THE PRISON?! Sunny: …Maybe I should have just waited for backup…too late now. WE’VE GOT A FLAMESILK AND A MASTER PLANNER ON OUR SIDE, YOU CAMEL TURD! Scarlet: You won’t escape now. Seeraphine: Why do they always assume you have the prisoners? Scarlet: Because I’m an evil queen and you’re…some demon thing. Seeraphine: (scowls) Seeraphine: …Fine. GET UP HERE. Infinite: (emerges from a secret tunnel, chained up and covered in blood) Infinite: S-Sunny? Sunny: Infinite! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! Scarlet: Why do they always assume I’m ''the one who torture prisoners? Seeraphine: (in a very good imitation of Scarlet’s voice) Because you’re an evil queen and I’m ‘some demon thing.’ Sunny: LET HIM GO! Scarlet: Not until you do what I want. Seeraphine: What both of us want. Scarlet: All you have to do to get him back…is to kill Glory. Sunny: ''WHAT?! Seeraphine: Shh! Not so loud! Call for help, and we’ll kill him RIGHT NOW. Sunny: I’m not killing my friend! Scarlet: You have to if you want to see your boyfriend again! Sunny: (goes red) Uh… Scarlet: Oh, don’t tell me he’s not your boyfriend. It would be such a shame if I captured this guy and he turned out to be worthless. I might even kill ''him. Hypothetically. Seeraphine: ''I ''captured him! How about we just kill Sunny in front of Infinite, then give him a painful death? Scarlet: But I WANT Glory KILLED. Seeraphine: But I WANT Infinite’s HEART BROKEN. Seeraphine and Scarlet at the same time: YOU’RE IMPOSSIBLE. Infinite: Sunny. Don’t do it. Sunny: …I have to. Infinite: You can’t kill Glory. Two whole tribes need her. Sunny: But I need you! Infinite: You can live without me. The RainWings and NightWings can’t. Sunny: Really? Live without you? That is actually very inaccurate, considering the trauma you’re putting my heart through. Scarlet: So I know this is very nice and romantic, but LETS GET TO THE KILLING. Seeraphine: (gives Sunny a red knife) Go. Kill Glory unless you want ''him ''to die. Sunny: Aaaaaaaaaaand if I use it against you? Seeraphine: My scales can’t be pierced by any weapons. Infinite: Sunny, stop. Sunny: I NEED to do it! I need YOU! Infinite: (sighs) Then I’ll do what I need to do. Seeraphine: (laughs) Do what you need to do? I know what I need to do. I intend to make your life as miserable as possible. As if I would actually let you go— Scarlet: SHHHHH! (Points to Sunny) Infinite: NO ONE threatens my girlfriend. (Sinks teeth in Seeraphine’s tail) (Part 13) Sunny: But Seeraphine LITTERALLY JUST SAID weapons can’t pierce his scales. Infinite: I know but Seeraphine and I are connected, so I’s the only one who can hurt him. Sunny: No wonder he wants to kill you. Seeraphine: IMMA GONNA KILL YA Sunny: Case in point. Infinite: Lets get out of here! (Infinite and Sunny fly away) Later… Glory: How are you doing? Infinite: I SAID I’M FINE! Glory: You just got captured and tortured by Scarlet, Seeraphine and an army of demons, and you’re okay. Sunny: Here we go with the sarcasm. Thorn: Oh, good. You’re back. NOW I CAN KILL YOU. Sunny: NO, MOTHER! Infinite: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Thorn: LET ME AT HIM DAUGHTER Sunny: NO! Mother, he’s my boyfriend. Thorn: Yeah. He has confessed. NOW LET ME AT HIM. Sunny: MOTHER, DON’T KILL HIM! Infinite: DON’T KILL ME! Thorn: …Fine. (Crosses talons) ''I guess I’ll do it later. Infinite: Where’s Scarlet? Where’s Seeraphine? Where are they? Sunny: If I had to guess…taking back Scarlet’s throne. Glory: What?! Sunny: Now, I KNOW you don’t like this, but— Glory: ‘Don’t like this.’ THATS AN UNDERSTATEMENT. THAT lady, Queen of the SkyWings? We might as well kill ourselves right now. Infinite: Then it’s settled. Let’s go the Sky Kingdom. Infinite trys to stand up: Ouch Sunny: Infinite you need to heal I will go. Infinite: Sunny no dont go I dont want to lose you. Sunny: I will be fine you need to rest ok. Infinite: *sigh* ok. Sunny: I love you. Infinite: I love you too Later AGAIN… Turtle: Why couldn’t Thorn be with us? Qibli: That’s QUEEN Thorn to you! Sunny: So you’ve started quoting Scarlet? Qibli: … Glory: You guys have me, right? Nobody: Glory: Oh, come on! I’ve stopped Scarlet before! Nobody: Glory: Fine. Moon: Who’s that? Cliff: HOLA, AMOGOS! I AM THE DRAGON OF SKY! Winter: Don’t trust him. Moon: I trust him. Winter: Changed my mind. Qibli: Hey, I trust him too! Glory: Is something going on with those three? Sunny: It’s the Quinterwatcher love circle. Glory: … Moon: Lets land. Qibli: Yeah, lets land, WINTER. Winter: Oh, I trust Moon, QIBLI. (everyone lands by the SkyWing palace) Cliff: Hi! I am Prince Cliff. who is this sparkly dragons here! Winter: He’s talking about me. I’m the sparkly one. Qibli: I don’t have a scowl on my face. Cliff: So what’ya doing here? Moon: We need to see Queen Ruby. Winter: Oh, yes, ''we ''must ''see Queen Ruby at once. Qibli: It is of the absolute ''greatest ''importance. Moon: Are you two mocking me? Winter: No, no, no, no, no— Qibli: I’d never— Moon: Spare me the details. Cliff: I CAN TAKE YOU TO MOM! Glory: Really? Cliff: Sure! Right this way! (Part 14) Sunny: Where’s Princess Anemone right now? I worry about her… Clay: She and Auklet are being transported over here. Cliff: Who’s Auklet? Pretty name! Sunny: Uh, right. Oh, we’re here…uh oh. (they come into the royal throne room to see Tsunami and Queen Ruby fading off. Tsunami’s eyes are pure black and her voice isn’t hers.) Tsunami: '''Do not defy us, sky dragon.' Ruby: If you think I’ll hand my throne to you, then— Sunny: Wait! Please, Queen Ruby, she’s possessed! She’s not herself! Please don’t hurt her! Ruby: W-what? Cliff? And you—the strange little SandWing— Tsunami: I suppose this little runty dragonet is your son? Ruby: (shrieks) No! No! Don’t you hurt him! Tsunami: (grabs Cliff) Then give your mother back your throne. Ruby: That’s it, isn’t it? My mother somehow found a way to possess you and take back her throne! Well, this is MY throne now. Tsunami: (laughs) That fool, taking back her throne in this stupid body? My, my, you’re really not very bright, are you? It’s me, the one, the only— Clay: Seeraphine, let go of Tsunami and Cliff. Tsunami: You ruined my intro, now you DIE. '(everyone else enters the room) Qibli: AAH! Moon get behind me! Winter: Get behind ME! Moon: I can take care of myself! Turtle: …Tsunami? Glory: It’s not her, Turtle. Thorn: Oh. My. God. Infinite: Seeraphine! Sunny: WHAT THE?! Infinite, you were supposed to stay back at Mother’s stronghold and recover! Infinite: You guys needed me! Tsunami: YOU! Infinite: (in a very good imitation of Seeraphine’s voice) Miss me? Tsunami: RAAAAARRRRRGGHH! Whatever. I’ll deal with you later. Now I have some business to take care of. 'Ruby: I’m not giving up my throne for you, demon. Tsunami: '''Not even if I kill your only son? '(Her talons reach for Cliff’s throat) Moon: No! Tsunami: '''My talons are a lot closer to his throat than you. Ruby: Stay out of this. This is my fight. My battle. Tsunami: So what are you going to do, cry? 'Ruby: (takes off the crown and gives it to Tsunami) (Part 15) Sunny: No! Tsunami: '''HEY GIVE ME THE MICROPHONE! Hello. QUEEN Scarlet here now. What the three moons was that demon doing, not waiting for me? Whatever. I am queen now. YOU! '(Points to SkyWing guard) Guard: Uh, yes? Tsunami: '''Throw my wretched daughter in the prison! I am now the queen! Guard: Uh, daughter…? I mean, of course, your highness. (Takes Ruby away) Tsunami: Now I suppose I’ll have to kill you all, now. ''Sunny: YEET Tsunami: '''WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL NOISE?!' Sunny: A YEET. Winter: RAAAAAWWWWRRRRSSSSSS! (Lunges at Tsunami) Tsunami: (seizes his talons and throws him out the window) Moon: WINTER!!! Tsunami: '''Who else defies me? '''Qibli: Me! Turtle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT IS THAT?! Tsunami: (looks behind her) Everyone: (hurries out of the room) Tsunami: '''GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!!! 'Infinite: What do we do?! Mysterious voice: Pssst! Over here! (small head pokes out of the corner and gestures for them to follow her) Everyone: (follows her) Dragon: What did you do to make Queen Ruby so mad? Clay: It isn’t Queen Ruby anymore…her mother, Scarlet, has taken over the throne. Dragon: WHAT?! Sunny: It’s true. And she has an army of demons. Turtle: We’re doomed. Dragon: I wouldn’t think so. I’m Phoenix. Clay: I’m Clay, that’s Sunny, Infinite, Turtle, Moon, Glory and Qibli. Phoenix: Great. I used to be a prisoner here at the castle because I’m a hybrid, but I escaped and started a group of rebels. Turtle: You’re a hybrid? Seriously? Phoenix: I know. SkyWing-SeaWing hybrid, apparently. I’ve never met my parents, so I didn’t know I was a hybrid. Moon: Can this group of rebels help save our friend? He’s an IceWing named Winter. Phoenix: Our patrol may have found him, but I don’t know yet. When Scarlet went missing, our group had no reason to keep going, but we did it anyway. Now once again, our organization has a purpose. Glory: What even is this organization called? (Phoenix opens a secret trapdoor to reveal a large gold cavern with the logo of a red SkyWing covered in flames on the wall) Phoenix: Welcome to the headquarters of the Wings of Fire. (Part 16) Phoenix: Hey, Chaos! Dragon: (turns around) What’s going on, Phoenix? Bringing non-members to our headquarters, I see? Phoenix: This is Chaos. He’s the leader of our group. Chaos, I’ll tell you later. But these guys are looking for an IceWing names Winter. Have the scouts reported anything? Chaos: Well, we did find those two SeaWings. Phoenix: SeaWings? Anemone: TURTLE! SUNNY! And Glory, and Clay, and Moon, and Qibli, and Infinite! (She and Auklet run up to them) Clay: Hey, we were wondering what happened to you guys! Anemone: What happened to my sister? Sunny: I’m sorry, Anemone, but…she’s possessed by a mind controlling demon and a psychotic ex-Queen. Anemone: …What? Turtle: And she took over Ruby’s throne and kidnapped Cliff! And we’re all going to die! Auklet: Cliff? (Scratches head thoughtfully) Prince Cliff? Sunny: That’s him. Auklet: And mean queen has captured him? Qibli: Yeah. Auklet: I WILL TEAR APART HER SOUL AND EAT HER BRAINS! Anemone: You do not want to eat brains. They taste disgusting. Everyone: (turns to look at her) Anemone: Kidding, kidding! Chaos: If Scarlet is Queen again, we’ll have get the organization back together. Phoenix: It never disbanded! Chaos: First thing to do is to launch a rescue mission for Ruby. Moon: But Scarlet still has Cliff. And while she’s in control of Tsunami, we can’t hurt her. She’s our friend. Chaos: So we break the mind control. Infinite: Which means breaking Seeraphine. Anemone: I could just enchant this one little thing— Everyone: NO! Turtle: It would damage your soul, and besides, your soul enchantment wouldn’t let you do that. Anemone: So I break the enchantment. Turtle: DON’T YOU DARE. Infinite: Guys, I’m the only one who can hurt Seeraphine. I should do it. Sunny: No! Seeraphine will kill you at first glance! Clay: She’s right. Sunny: Maybe we don’t have to kill Seeraphine…maybe all we need to do is to break the mind control without killing him. Qibli: What is we find out how Seeraphine got in control of Tsunami in the first place? Moon: Scarlet mentioned a microphone. Qibli: So they connected a microphone to whatever they used to control Tsunami. Moon: Sunny? Clay? Glory? Any ideas? Glory: I have one. Sunny: What is it? Glory: Before Tsunami got all possessed, she was being really weird with her coffee addiction. Clay: So you’re saying… Glory: Seeraphine dropped something into Tsunami’s coffee one day, and that’s how he was able to control her. (Part 17) Sunny: Uh…good idea…but how do we know that? Glory: Look. (Brings coffee cup out of one of the pouches she’s wearing) Do you see anything in here? Sunny: You actually took the coffee cup Tsunami was drinking the day before she turned evil?! Glory: IMMA DETECTIVE, OKAY?! Sunny: Okay. Glory: Sugar. Coffee cream. More sugar. Maybe Tsunami got possessed out of having too much sugar. Sunny: Wait! What’s that? Glory: This? (Holds up half-eaten piece of plant) So she puts plants in her coffee. I’ve seen weirder. Sunny: What kind of plant is it? Glory: I don’t know. I’ve never seen it before in the rainforest. Sunny: Seeraphine ''hates ''the rainforest. Where else might he have gone? Glory: It’s not from ''our ''continent. Sunny: What did Spider say about something that took over her whole entire continent— Glory: She called it the Othermind. And…she also said it could control dragons. Qibli: Hey, still here. How do we find a cure? Glory: We find Seeraphine and beat him up until she tells us. Sunny: Maybe we can go the peaceful approach! Glory: He tortured your boyfriend. Sunny: LETS KILL HIM. Moon: Maybe we can find a cure, but— Qibli: Moon?! Moon: (stands completely still) Phoenix: Is your friend okay? Clay: Moon, you all right? Moon: Cure…cure the poison… Turtle: What poison? Are we going to die?! Infinite: Are you having a prophecy? Moon: ''Stars above light the way To the plant, the cure, to the poisoned bay. Follow cursed words that have been spoken. Demon, darkness, all is broken. Moon: (collapses on the ground) Qibli: Moon! (Runs to her side and starts giving her some RainWing healing plants) Infinite: Uh—what was that— Sunny: I think that answers your question. (Part 18) Glory: Wow, don't know how RainWings have healing plants. Clay: Glory, RainWings are your tribe. Glory: I know. Anemone: //Walks toward the dragons// Guys, do you want to meet a weird-looking SeaWing? Infinite: Hi Anemone- WEIRD SEAWING? Sunny: Infinite, calm down i think that she wants to introduce him or her to us Anemone: A him- Clay: Okay Anemone, take us to him Anemone: Okay! You asked for it! Follow me! //the group follows Anemone until they get to a weird SeaWing// Infinite: Well, hello there SeaWing! Weird SeaWing: i'm not a SeaWing. Infinite: Well you look like one. Weird SeaWing: i'm a hybrid, kinda Infinite: Okay, whats your name? Weird SeaWing: Quartz Sunny: Quartz! Can you help us? Quartz: sure, i have a potion lab if u want to go Clay: We have a few problems, Winter is in trouble, Tsunami captured Prince Cliff and Queen Scarlet is back! Quartz: well, i think it means Seeraphine is back. Sunny: YOU KNOW HIM?!?!?! Quartz: yes, i hate him. Queen Scarlet too, he tried to kill one of you before i created the befriend potion. Infinite: Befriend...Potion? Quartz: yes, if a mean dragon drinks the befriend potion, it will turn into a good version of them. i used it on Seeraphine before Chaos bringed me here..... Qibli: //catches up with Moonwatcher on his talons// What ingredients? Quartz: it is three ingredients, you will find out in my lab. also... //Gives Clay, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, Infinite, Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Anemone, Auklet and Qibli a protecter thingy// //they all pressed a button// Protecter: U ARE NOW PROTECTED BY QUARTZ Starflight: Wow, it is very cool! When did you make it? Quartz: well... hahaha i'm an animus. I enchanted that thing to protect u all just bc You don't want to be killed by Seeraphine. like i got one on my tail. Clay: YOU. ARE. A. ANIMUS? CAN YOU TAKE US TO YOUR LAB? Quartz: yep! right this way! (part 19) Quartz: Welcome to my lad and dont touch anything. Infinite: Hay whats that? Quartz: What? Infinite ponts at a skull like machine: That Quartz: OOH That stay away from that. Clay: Why? Quartz: I call it the determination extractor it is very dangers so stay away from it. Infinite: Ok we will. Infinite's mind: I dont like this I dont trust him why would he need that? (Part 20) Infinite: Ummm...Sunny- Sunny: Infinite, i think you might have trust him sooner or later but, he is currently helping us. Infinite: Okay. I will be calm. But- Sunny: Are you gonna ask me questons again? Infinite: I saw a skull-like machine and it is called the determination extractor and he described it could be dangerous. Sunny: But Infinite, he is gonna help us! Infinite: Fine. Quartz: the befriend potion is the only potion that can stop Seeraphine. Clay: Oh! I forgot! We need a cure for the Othermind Quartz: ok, we will solve that. i have got a plan. Infinite: What is it? Quartz: we have something for you that will save Winter. we will find a cure for the plant mind. then we will save this world and fulfill a prophecy, Then we will save Winter, and use my animus powers on the army of demons. Infinite: What next? Quartz: we will use the befriend potion on Seeraphine. it can be imposible, just bc Seeraphine is the most powerful dragon-being in the universe. a potion that can befriend can stop him. and yes, the befriend potion. let me show you the ingredients, get the green liquid, poor the blue liquid into the green liquid, it makes cyan. then, poor the red liquid on the cyan liquid... //mixes quickly with animus powers// Quartz: BOOM, you get the befriend potion! it's color is white. Glory: Great, never seen a white potion before. '''Later... Infinite: Hey Quartz! When will we go? Quartz? What are you making? Quartz: a to-do list of saving the world. read. //Infinite reads// * Find a cure for the plant mind * Save Winter * Destroy the army of demons * Use the befriend potion on Seeraphine Infinite: Wow! We can save the world together! (Part 21) Moon: Can we trust Quartz? Qibli: Why not? He’s nice enough. And he’s helping us! Moon: Well, you trust him. So I trust him, too. Quartz: Let’s talk about the cure. How do we find that? Infinite: Moon’s prophecy. Or has everyone forgotten about that? Moon: I haven’t. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think we need to talk to Spider. She has information about the Othermind, and maybe a cure. Sunny: Another long flight?! Moon: Yeah. Quartz, you want to come? We’re going to Jade Mountain, where our friends and Spider are. Quartz: (grins) I’m coming, all right. Glory: Okay. Let’s go. A long flight later… Moon: SPIDER! Where are you? Spider: (appears) Moon! Qibli! Turtle! Glory! Sunny! Infinite! Clay! And some…hybrid. Where’s Winter? Moon: Long story. This is Quartz. Listen, I had a prophecy. (Fills Spider in on the prophecy) Spider: ‘Stars above…’ I wonder… Qibli: What? Spider: In Pantala, we had a legend about a tribe called StarWings. Supposedly, they could see the future. They could appear in the dreams of some dragons. Send visions. Deliver prophecies. (Glances at Moon) Glory: That must be it! Spider: And ‘poisoned bay,’ I know what that means. Dragonfly Bay, back in Pantala. The Othermind poisoned it, so that no SeaWings could get back that way. But maybe the secret of the cure is there. Sunny: So we have to go to Pantala. Spider: Home sweet home. Clay: How do we get there? I mean, without a week’s worth of flying. Quartz: This. (Pulls out a weird-looking machine) This is my newest invention, the Transportation device! Spider: Uh, no thanks. Quartz: It will transport all of us to Pantala! Sunny: Okay. Quartz: Everyone grab on to me. Everyone: (grabs Quartz) Teleportation device: (turns on and transports everyone to Pantala in a matter for seconds) (Part 22) Infinite: so this is Pantala it is well... Spider: over grown ya. Infinite: I was about to say very green...UH.... * Infinite covers his heart* Sunny rushes over to Infinite: INFINITE... whats wrong. Infinite: He..he is here Seerphine is here. Clay: What is he doing here. Seerphine appers: Just taking care of a few things. Infinite: RRRRR. Sunny: Stay calm. Quartz: Seerphine. Seerphine: good to see you again. * Infinite used a red gb blaster* NO effet. Seerphine: dont sweat it pal no ones magic dont work on me, and I believe you're looking for this. *shows a head* Infinite: is that. Seerphine: yes this is a starwing I killed them all and no one left. (Part 23) Quartz: We don't need this whole world extinct, Seeraphine. We have to save this , NOW Seeraphine: Quartz, I CAN SEE YOU WITH MY OWN EYES Quartz's mind: Why is he looking so creepy after i tried to kill him Clay: *whispers in Quartz's ear* We have to give the potion to Seeraphine, NOW Quartz: No! It's the last thing on the list! Seeraphine: Well Quartz, if i can see you with my own eyes i will kill you and kill you AND KILL YOU NOW!!!!! YOU ARE A ANIMUS AND I'M A GOD, ANIMUSES CAN'T STOP ME. Moon: YOU CAN'T KILL HIM HE IS TRYING TO HELP US! Seeraphine: SHUT UP NIGHTWING IT IS MY JOB TO KILL HIM Quartz: Yeah! For the last time, STOP WITH THE KILLING WE TOLD YOU THAT. Seeraphine: SHUT UP FOR THE LAST TIME. IT IS MY JOB. Moon: *groans and breaths fire on Seeraphine* No effect Seeraphine: I'm immune to fire, you cannot stop me Seeraphine's mind: But i do not know he had a protector thing Seeraphine: I will come back tomorrow and i will KILL YOU ALL *EVIL LAUGH* *Seeraphine mealts into a black putal Quartz: Is everyone ok? Spider: Yes now we have to find the cure to the Othermind so we can save the world. Unknown dragon: Hey! I know! //another weird dragon with four wings without a antennae appears// Unknown: I know where the cure is. Spider: Ok Polypax, meet Clay, Glory, Starflight, Sunny, Infinite, Moon, Kinkajou, Turtle, Qibli, and Quartz. All of you meet Polypax. A HiveWing from Jewel Hive Quartz: Jewel Hive? I want to go there! Polypax: Then follow me. (Part 24) After a long trip to Jewel Hive, avoiding the possessed dragons, they find a small house where they can stay… Polypax: Home sweet home! Qibli: This is your home? Seriously? Polypax: Yeah. If you don’t like it, we can always stay outside by the mob of possessed dragons. Qibli: You know what, I like this more. Sunny: (shivers) Those dragons’ eyes…they were pure white… Infinite: Hey, it’s not like we’re going to join them! Spider: We need to focus on our quest. Qibli: Oh, so it’s a quest now? Spider: Shut up, Qibli. Turtle: Oooooooooooooh! Sunny: (yells) But what does it MATTER?! Infinite: Sunny— Sunny: The StarWings are dead! ''Moon’s prophecy will never come true! We”ve ''failed! ''(Breaks down sobbing) (There’s a moment of silence as everyone begins to catch on to Sunny’s hopelessness until Polypax speaks) Polypax: Things aren’t as bad as they seem, Sunny. Sunny: But a whole tribe—dead! How can we succeed? Polypax: I wouldn’t be so sure about that. (Gestures toward a doorway and a dragon with silver scales, golden eyes, and long, graceful horns step out of it) Spider: Is—is that— Mysterious dragon: Yes, I am a StarWing. I’m Nightingale. Hello, Moon. Moon: You—you know who I am? Nightingale: Of course! I greeted when you were a dragonet, and I greet you once again. Moon: Uh—ah—whoa—(faints) Qibli: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand she’s fainted again. Nightingale: Sorry…sometimes when dragons meet a StarWing, they do that. Polypax: Everyone, this is my mate, Nightingale! Nightingale: They already know who I am. Polypax: But I still enjoy saying it! Mate. Mate. Mate. Ha ha. Words are funny. Sunny: But your tribe died! Nightingale: You can’t kill a StarWing, for in a way, we’re all dead. Turtle: Huh? Nightingale: Long story. Anyway, when I chose to have Polypax as my mate, I was grounded to the mortal realm forever. My tribe…they don’t exactly approve of love. So if I die again, I stay dead. Polypax: But that won’t happen, right? You’ll stay safe. Glory: We need help on our quest. Qibli: Oh, so it’s a quest…you know what, the situation is too serious to make a joke. Nightingale: Okay. You will find the cure in the seaweed of Dragonfly Bay. Clay: Uh, what? Spider: But there’s seaweed everywhere in Dragonfly Bay! Nightingale: Seek out the river to help you. Clay: That’s too much information and not enough information at the same time. Nightingale: And if you get the chance, please talk to the queen—(face goes slack) Clay: Nightingale? Nightingale: I’ve said enough. My brethren are calling me. Good luck, and may the night shine upon you! (Disappears in a cloud of stardust) Polypax: (sighs) I hate when they do that. Seriously, can’t we get one more moment together?! Sunny: Is she dead? Polypax: No, her tribe just calls her up to the sky, where the StarWings live. They on,y do that when one of their members give out too much information. She’ll come back. Moon: Uurrgghh…what…what happened? Qibli: (fills her in) Moon: Um…okay…so embarrassing… Qibli: It’s okay! Moon: So where are we going? Infinite: Dragonfly Bay, to find some seaweed. (Part 25) At Dragonfly bay Infinite: Ok I will go in and get the seaweed. Sunny: Ok Clay: wait wont your lava go out? Infinite: My lava is amended to water. Clay: Oh. *Infinite jumps in the wate* *2 minites later* Moon: Anything? Infinite: No not a peace its like there gone. Unknow: MMMMMMHHHHH Turtle: whos there *Seeriphine appers* Everone. SEEPHINE?! Seeriphine: I am back. Qibli: You toke all the seaweed. Seeriphine: Yes I did see. *Shows the seaweed* Infinite: Hand it over. *Seerphine burns the seaweed* Everone: NO Sunny: Well we will still win because we have the starwings on ower side, and you cant kill them. Seerphine: Because they are inmortal? HA I am a god I can kill them see. *Shows the head again* Clay: wait so they are really gone. Seerphine: YES IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED HHHHHHHHHAAAAAA. (Part 26) Quartz: The StarWings are dead! Polypax: Nightingale! Moon: I’m sure she’s still alive. Quartz: And the cure is gone! (intense splashing comes from the bay) Spider: Who’s there? (two small SeaWings crawl out of the bay, looking very tired) First SeaWing: Please excuse us, we didn’t want to reveal ourselves in front of the demon. Second SeaWing: Our tribe is in danger. Infinite: But…the Othermind poisoned the bay so SeaWings couldn’t come— First SeaWing: Half of our tribe came here generations ago. So we're still here, but we’re sick. Second SeaWing: So sick! My mother is sick, my father is sick—Queen Tidal is sick! First SeaWing: We were the only ones healthy enough to call for help. The Chrysalis—we need them! Spider: I’m one of the members. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you. What are your names? First SeaWing: I’m Seaweed, and my brother is River. Moon: (gasps) Glory: It’s them! Seaweed, do you have a cure to the Othermind? Seaweed: Heather, my mate, might know. She loves plants. Sunny: Aren’t you a little young for mates? Seaweed: Well, we are right now, but as soon as we’re old enough, we’ll spend our life together! We knew it since we met. River: (rolls his eyes) Oh, give me a break. Seaweed: Easy for you to say! Lapis rejected you! Have you ever known true love?! River: Don’t you dare mention her name. She didn’t reject me, and you know it. She ''died, ''Seaweed. Sunny: I hate to break up this conversation, but can you lead us to her? Seaweed: Sure! (Part 27) At Seaweed's House Seaweed: Dear I home and I brought some ges... *They walked in to see the place as a mess* Infinite: This is your house it is well...somthing Sunny: Infinite. Seaweed: Dear were are you. Clay: Shhh I hear chowing sounds Seerphine: yum she was a good snack Everone: YOU Seerphine: Didnt expet to see you guys so soon dont worry I burned every last seaweed there is so see ya. Infinite charges at Seerphine: You son of rock head come here. *Seerphine dissapers* Infinite: Blast it. Seaweed: Heather?! They found her she had been skin from head to toe and draned of her soul (Part 28) Seaweed: Heather… River: (turns to the others) This is ''all your fault! ''If we hadn’t led you here, she’d…she’d still be alive…Seaweed, ''what were you thinking?! Seaweed: (shakes head solemnly) I don’t know, brother. Quartz: Wait! She might be still alive… Infinite: That might be so, but Seeraphine still took her soul, so if we revive her, she’ll be under Seeraphine’s control. Sunny: I have let enough dragons die already! Glory, do you remember why the guardians stuck us all in a cave? Glory: Because of a fake prophecy. Sunny: Because we had a destiny, and we fulfilled it! Quartz, do what you need to do. Clay: But this is exactly what Seeraphine wants—someone else to possess! Sunny: We can find the cure and use it on her as well as Tsunami. But Seaweed, it’s your call. Seaweed: I’d do anything to get her back, even if…even if she won’t be herself. Quartz: Okay. Now let’s see here…I had a healing potion in here…(searches through his bag) Turtle: I thought you were a scientist. Quartz: I am! …And a doctor too! Okay, here it is. But it won’t be enough to save her. River: The Queen has this fountain on land that can heal any SeaWing, no matter what the injury. That, plus your potion…might save Heather. Seaweed: Thank you! Thank you all! Clay: (embarrassed) Don’t thank us. We nearly killed her in the first place. Sunny: Wait, what did Nightingale say about the queen…? Polypax: Doesn’t matter so much, now that she’s dead! Quartz: Dude. You have attention problems. (flashback to their meeting with Nightingale) Nightingale: So if I die again, I stay dead. Polypax: But that won’t happen, right? You’ll stay safe. Quartz: But just in case…(gives Nightingale and Polypax protectors) (Flashes back to the present) Polypax: SHE’S ALIVE! Turtle: Yeah. So what Nightingale said…‘And if you get the chance, please talk to the queen.’ Infinite: About what? Turtle: How am I supposed to know?! (Storms out) Sunny: I’ve got this. (Follows him) Sunny: Been a pretty tough couple of weeks, huh? Turtle: It’s just…here we are, in a dead SeaWing’s house— Sunny: A nearly ''dead SeaWing. Quartz will save her, if that’s what you’re worried about. Turtle: But everyone keeps looking at me to save them. I’m the one with the animus magic, and I can’t help them! Sunny: You don’t need to do anything. In fact, how about when we go to the queen, you come with? You’re a SeaWing. Turtle: (hesitates) Okay. (Turtle and Sunny come back in) Quartz: We just used the healing potion on her. Her body is restored, so all we need is the magic water. Sunny: Turtle and I can go collect it. Everyone else can stay here and help Quartz. Infinite: You (points to Sunny) are going off with him (points to Turtle) alone?! Turtle: I have a girlfriend already. Infinite: Okay then. But make ONE MOVE— Sunny: It’s going to be okay! Glory: You should take one more dragon. Sunny: Okay. Infinite, let’s go. If Seeraphine comes, you have the most experience fighting him. Infinite: Great! Seaweed: I have to stay here with Heather. But River can come with you. River: By the way, the queen’s castle is underwater. You’ll need this. (Gives strange masks to Sunny and Infinite) They’re aqua-masks. You’ll be able to breathe. Sunny: Thanks you! River: Come on, Sunny, Infinite, Turtle. Let’s go have a chat with the queen. (they dive into the bay) (PArt 29) River: Here we are! Let’s enter! Sunny: Uh, are the guards supposed to be dead…? (They all look, and it’s true; the guards are just…dead) Turtle: What?! Who did this?! Infinite: I’ll bet you that it was Seeraphine. River: Let’s…let’s just go in anyway. (They go through the doorway and River leads them to the throne room, but the throne room is covered in blood and the queen is nowhere to be seen) River: What…why… Seeraphine: (appears) Why, hello, back so soon? Infinite: YOU MONSTER! (Tries to lunge at Seeraphine but Sunny holds him back) Seeraphine: You weakling, a silly little hybrid holding you back. If you had allowed me to stay with you, you’d be stronger. Infinite: It wasn’t like we were partners! You possessed me! And Sunny is ''not ''weak! Now where’s Queen Tidal? Seeraphine: Oh, that queen? I may have her around somewhere… (reveals the head of a SeaWing wearing a crown) River: My Queen! Seeraphine: Yes, she is dead. And soon Heather too, and that StarWing, Nightingale. And I will definitely kill Quartz for his stupid protector thing! River: You nearly killed Heather! Infinite is right. You’re a monster! Seeraphine: I thought Heather was your brother’s girlfriend, not yours. River: (falls silent) Turtle: …River? Seeraphine: How would Lapis feel, falling for your brother’s girlfriend five seconds after she dies? River: YOU’RE NOT WORTHY TO SPEAK THAT NAME! Seeraphine: And you, SeaWing. You really think this little group of yours looks to you for help? No, you’re worthless, no one notices you and you just go along when ''I ''could give you power. Turtle: I’ll never join with you! Seeraphine: Hmm, how sad, I’ll just have to kill you. Infinite: AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! (Lunges at Seeraphine) Seeraphine: AAARRRGGHH, YOU SLIMY SON OF A TOAD! Infinite: (bites and claws at Seeraphine) It’s over, Seeraphine, I’m finally getting rid of you once and for all. Seeraphine: Oh, you think it’s that easy to get rid of me? By the way, that sacred fountain you were looking for? I drained it all. Let ''that ''stick in your brains for a while. (Disappears) Sunny: Infinite, that was the riskiest thing I’ve ever seen! Infinite: He deserves it. He deserves to ''die. River: The fountain is gone… Sunny: River…who was Lapis? River: …She was the main healer in our side of the tribe. She wasn’t allowed to get married, but I fell for her anyway. She died later, and in her final moments, she…rejected me. Seaweed was right. Sunny: I’m so sorry. River: Don’t bother. Besides, Heather’s made it pretty clear she likes my brother more than me. Turtle: (goes outside, where there’s a giant fountain that’s empty of water) Guys… (Sunny, Infinite and River come outside) Turtle: There’s a few drops of water left. Infinite: Of course! (Pulls out a small tube and fills it with the few drops of water) Sunny: We’ve still got it. Turtle: Okay. Let’s go. (They return to Seaweed’s house, where Heather is slowly dying) Seaweed: You’ve got it! River: Yeah. Yeah, we do. Quartz: Would you like to do the honors? River: Okay. (Pours the water into Heather’s mouth) Heather: (is revived) Glory: But…her soul is still gone. Sunny: I think we’ll be okay. Heather: (gets up) Clay: Heather? Heather: Hello? I don’t know all of you. Qibli: But her soul’s gone! Infinite: Seeraphine is still recovering from those injuries I gave him. River: This is Sunny, Glory, Clay, Turtle, Moon, Qibli, Infinite, Quartz, and Polypax. Heather: Seaweed! You saved me! Seaweed: Uh…no. It was actually River who saved you. Heather: (turns to River) Thank you! Thank you so much! River: (embarrassed) It’s nothing, really. Polypax: So we need a cure to the Othermind. You got one? Heather: Here. (Presses green potion into Quartz’s talons) The SeaWing princess, Princess Seagrass, gave this to me. River: She’s Queen Seagrass now. Queen Tidal…Seeraphine killed her. Heather: Oh, how awful! Moon: So you were saying… Heather: Yes. This is the cure, but it will only be activated when all ten are found. Qibli: What? Heather: That’s what a dragon told me. A really strange dragon, with silver scales and weird, golden eyes. Polypax: A StarWing! Heather: Yes. Moon: Guys, that StarWing might mean us! There are nine of us right now… Qibli: Winter! We must find him! Heather: Yes, you must! You must—(freezes) Turtle: She’s being possessed! Seaweed: You must run! River: We’ll find a place to go! Just run! Sunny: But— Heather: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH! Everyone: (runs) Sunny: That was close! River: I know, right? Seaweed: Let’s go hide. Come on, River! (Starts flying in the opposite direction) River: Okay. And Sunny, Turtle, Infinite—please don’t tell anyone else about what happened in the queen’s palace. Infinite: We won’t. River: Great. (Flies away with Seaweed) Turtle: What are we waiting for? Let’s go! (They all fly out into the sunset) Back at Seaweed’s house, Heather’s eyes are black and her voice isn’t hers… Heather: They may think they’ve won, but I know about the prophecy. I know what it means. I know who’s cursed words have been spoken, and I have him in my clutches. They’ll fail their stupid little quest, and that ''traitor ''will die (Part 30)Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)